This application is to support the National PKU Alliance's third and fourth national conference and focusing on the day long Scientific Exchange. The goal of the 2014 & 2016 National Conferences is to bring together researchers, clinicians, and individuals and families with phenylketonuria to improve lives through medical education, support and research. The goal of the Pre-Conference Scientific Exchange is to foster international collaboration among 15 invited researchers. Current gaps in treatment options, new medical advancements and research for a cure will be evaluated and discussed. The two co-chairs of the Scientific Exchange will present an overview of discussion and actions agreed upon during the larger conference. Funding is requested to assist with the implementation of the Scientific Exchange portion of the overall conference.